


Others

by orphan_account



Category: The Works Of Carol
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A poem about human necessity for relationships.





	

With them you feel stronger,

bolder,

better.

 

They are why you run,

why you paint,

why you write.

Scrapbook,

and, cook.

 

He boosts her confidence,

She showed  him to dance.

 

They leaned on one another,

from closet,

to Mother.

 

He never left the room,

watching each twitch of small eyelids,

fingers and toes,

Body thin as a broom.

Three days before -

_ Daddy. _

 

House’s’ empty,

heart’s empty too.

 

Long showers,

water warm,

like strong arms holding you closer.

  
  


Few more pillows never hurt,

a cat,

a bird.

Any, all?

 

It’s  connections,

companions.

 

We crave it.

We need it.


End file.
